Struggles Of A Modern Family
by Ilostmybelt
Summary: Modern AU! Sheba, Solomon and Aladdin are a happy modern family that has to experience and overcome many struggles, like all of us. This is a collection of short stories, showing precious and funny moments between the three of them.
1. The reality

**SO, I hope you enjoy those little short stories! I know there's already a fanfic of all three of them as a family, but I figured we need more xD Please excuse any mistakes, I'm still not a native speaker. I uploaded all three chapters, because I won't have enough time doing so for school has already started T.T But I will use my free time to continue this fanfic (since I have more ideas and can't wait to write them down) and my other works (so stay tuned ! ^^) I'm also taking requests! If you want.. Have fun~**

* * *

"Here, take him."

He couldn't breathe. His throat was closed, dry and didn't allow any air in it.

This sight was just too... beautiful. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes and he didn't suppress them this time.

It were tears of happiness.

He held his child in his arms for the first time. His little son.

He was screaming, just like a healthy newborn should be doing.

Solomon rocked the little boy in his arms and finally the infant calmed down.

"Hey, there. I'm your father, Aladdin. I'm your... dad..." He took a deep breath, but the tears didn't stop.

One of the nurses approached him and stroke his back. "We should show the little boy to the mother, shouldn't we?"

Solomon simply nodded and followed the rather young nurse to his wife.

She was still weak and pretty muzzy, but when Solomon entered the room with their child, she smiled at him.

"Look. We made this." Her husband put their son in her arms and she watched their kid with the happiest smile and eyes Solomon had ever seen.

"Hey..." she said and caressed the boy's cheek. "Hey..." she said again and a tear dripped on the infant's face.

Solomon knelt down next to the bed and planted kisses on Sheba's forehead and on his son's cheek. He was too happy.

He had never been that happy before, he was so sure about it.

To see his son in his wife's arms... it felt so unreal, like a dream.

But it wasn't. It was damn real.

Oh yes. It was so damn real.

* * *

"Solomooooon!," his wife whined and hit him with her little fist. It was the 3rd time this night that Aladdin woke them up.

He groaned and looked at the clock on his nightstand, which presented him the ungodly time of 3:27 am.

"Why me? You are the mother," he sighed, but got up nonetheless.

"Because I'm not a cow!" Sheba took her blanket and snuggled into it. Solomon could do this alone.

The fresh-baked dad stumbled into the kitchen, took some milk they had prepared before the night and warmed it up. He yawned and stretched, before crossing his arms in front of his chest and almost dozing off.

But he remembered the milk and woke up immediately. He checked if the temperature was okay and went to his son's room.

He didn't turn the lights on, though, and almost ran into the door frame. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and proceeded in the room, stopping in front of Aladdin's bed.

The child was still crying. Just how much could that little boy eat? He would never be really satisfied.

Well, just like his mother.

"Hey, little boy." He got the boy out of his bed and took him is his arms, rocking him back and forth for a bit, in hope that the boy wasn't actually hungry.

But no, the tears reproduced over and over again.

Solomon sighed and gave the boy the bottle.

"You are a little glutton, hm?" He yawned again and sat on the armchair they had next to his bed. They used it when they were reading short stories to him.

Solomon could feel his eyes shut. His head felt heavier and heavier and it was hard to keep it up.

When his son was finally done with the bottle, Solomon was already asleep. The boy dropped the bottle on the ground and huddled up against his father. He felt save in his arms. And soon, the little boy fell asleep in his father's embrace.

"Aaaww! That's so cute!"

"W-waah?!" Solomon's eyes shot open in shock. He noticed a flash in the corner of his eyes and had to blink a few times.

When he opened his eyes again, he saw his wife shooting photos of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

His wife just giggled and took more photos.

"You just look so cute, you both!" she exclaimed and hopped through the room like a teenage girl that just saw a new cute picture of her crush.

He sighed.

"...Wait. Both?"

He looked down on and saw his son in his arms. Oh no, he fell asleep like this?

The longer he stared down at his son, the more restless did his son become. Until he finally opened his eyes and suddenly started to laugh.

"Ooooh!" Sheba fainted at that sight. To see her adorable son laugh in the arms of her beloved one… it was too much for her.

Solomon smiled at him. "Good morning, Aladdin." The little hand of his son wrapped around his finger, when he tried to climb higher on Solomon.

His dad chuckled at his try in vain and decided to help him. "There, there." He wanted to support Aladdin with pushing his butt… but when his hand landed there, he regretted it.

Sheba eventually got up from the floor and raised an eyebrow at Solomon's pale face.

"What's wrong?"

He got up from the armchair and placed their son in her arms.

"Here. You can take care of that," he said and then simply left the room and locked himself in the bathroom.

After a moment, he heard his wife scream through the walls.

"Aladdin! How is that possi- why so muuuch?!"

Yep, his son could eat much. But sooner or later it had to come out.

* * *

**And if you're interested, please visit my tumblr! Link is on my profile.**


	2. The camera

"Where is it?! Where is iiiiit?!" Sheba must have been running hectically through their apartment for whole 20 minutes by now, looking for her most precious treasure.

We're not talking about Aladdin here. She was looking for her camera, which she had with her 24/7.

But the one fateful day came, where she lost it. At least, she thought so, but didn't let her hope of finding it somewhere die.

"Solomon, for god's sake!" She growled and walked over to her husband, staring down at him in anger, hands placed on her hips to stress that she was really annoyed.

The man was so into his reading that he didn't even notice his furious wife. He heard her searching for something, though, catching her rummaging subconsciously, only because she was loud with doing so.

Sheba could feel her eyebrow twitch. She bit her lip to let the bad words inside, which she could throw at this stubborn idiot right now.

She inhaled sharply. "Solomon, please. This is really important," she whined and almost got down on her knees to beg him, but the sharp inhaling already made his eyes shift over to her, giving her a questioning look. But before she could answer, he sighed.

"Sheba, please. There are only 10 pages left." He was about to go back to reading, but stopped when he saw the desperate look on his wife's face.

"I lost the camera! This is more important than your stupid book!" She was downright outraged now by his lack of understanding and HELP. He just furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Camera? Which camera?"

Sheba released some unrecognizable sounds and waved her hands like she was possessed, before she finally answered, "THE CAMERA THAT HOLDS ALL OUR PRECIOUS MOMENTS WITH ALADDIN AND AS A FAMILY, PERHAPS?!"

Solomon cringed at her sudden outburst. She didn't have to yell at him. But at least he got up from his seat and shook his head now. "Fine, let's look for it."

* * *

Solomon strolled through the apartment, his book in one hand and not really paying attention to his environment at all.

He had a feeling that the camera wouldn't be in in any of those rooms, since he was certain to have seen it somewhere else and that just recently. But he couldn't remember where and so he had to inspect every room in hope to find that piece of metal.

It wasn't in his study, nor in their bedroom or living room. He even looked in the bathroom, but he wasn't lucky.

Solomon opened the door to his son's room, but before he looked for the camera, he went to his sleeping child and lifted his eyes from the book, so he could watch the sleeping beauty. His hand stoke over Aladdin's light blue hair. It felt so soft, unlike his hair which also lost its glance the more time passed.

He sighed and turned around to leave his son's room, his eyes observing the shelves and the other furniture in it for the camera, but it wasn't here either.

But he was sure that he had seen it somewhere...

By the time he returned to the living room, he had finished his book and closed it with a loud thud.

Sheba came running from the kitchen, her hair was a complete mess and she looked seriously exhausted.

"Did you find it?" She asked with great expectation but Solomon suddenly froze at her appearance.

"W-what?" she asked worriedly, but Solomon only pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sheba... would you please look down on yourself..."

She did as she was told and... There was the camera. Dangling in front of her boobs, she must have put the strap around her neck so.. she wouldn't lose it.

The woman groaned and face-palmed herself, whereas Solomon only grinned at her stupidity.

"You should pay more attention, next time," Solomon suggested and sat back on the couch, where he grabbed another book.

"Look who's talking!" Sheba took one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at his face and stomped off to the kitchen.

Solomon looked after her and shook his head, still grinning like an idiot. His family was just too precious.


	3. The cake

Aladdin wobbled through the living room with the big bag they had filled with a lot of groceries.

Today his mother was going to show him how to make food. She promised him to teach him how to make a simple cake.

Of course Aladdin couldn't wait for them to start and placed the rather heavy bag on the counter in the kitchen, unpacking the stuff inside with a cute smile on his face.

His mother walked in behind him, smiling at her already excited little son. She grabbed him and pulled him in a tight embrace, snuggling her face in his hair.

"You are really eager to learn how to make tasty food, aren't you?" She tickled his sides and made him squirm and flinch in her arms, laughing until tears welled in his azure eyes.

"S-stop, mom! Haha, please!" He finally managed to turn around in her hug and tickled her back.

"Bahahaha, Aladdin!" She cried out and tried to capture his tiny arms to stop him. After they were done with the tickle session, Sheba helped her son to prepare their workplace. She put all the ingredients as well as spoons, knifes, bowls, measuring cups and a whisk on the table.

"Okay, Aladdin," Sheba clasped her hands together and smiled at her son, "baking a cake is as simple as riding a bike."

Aladdin nodded along the way and listened carefully to his mother.

"First of all," she said and took a piece of paper from the fridge with a recipe on it, showing it to her son, "you have to look at the instructions." She pointed at the first things written on the paper and Aladdin began to read through the ingredients and utensils they needed.

"So, Aladdin. What do we need?" his mother asked with a curious look in her eyes, what encouraged her son to no end.

"We need flour, eggs, milk, butter, sugar, van...vanilla sugar and whatever fruits we want."

"Alright." Sheba nodded and pointed at the material on the counter. "Do you think we have everything?" she asked next, tilting her head a bit.

Aladdin frowned, a bit concerned at his mother's behavior. He looked through the stuff in front of him, inspecting everything very precisely. "Yes!" he confirmed and beamed at his mother, after he made sure they had everything they needed around.

"Okay, then let's start!" Sheba was in a cheery mood and had Aladdin infected with it in no time.

She handed him a bag of flour and a measuring cup. "Now look on the recipe again and see how much flour we need."

Although the young boy was a bit struggling with the heavy bag of flour, he nodded nonetheless and opened the bag. A little cloud of flour escaped it and found its way on Aladdin's face and in his nose. He had to sneeze.

"Oh, no no!" Sheba snapped the bag away from him, so he could let go of his sneeze.

"Achooo!" The sneeze echoed through the apartment and they saw some pigeons flying away in panic out of their kitchen window.

Aladdin scratched his nose and Sheba looked down on him, trying to suppress her laughter. "You really take after your father," she told him with an amused face, returning the bag of flour to Aladdin.

The boy poured the white powder in the measuring cup, until it reached the mark with the amount of flour they needed. He handed the cup to his mother, which she took with a gentle 'Thank you' and emptied it into one of the bowls.

Aladdin took the piece of paper and looked for what they needed next. "Eggs, he read and tried to grab some.

"Be careful," his mother warned. When the eggs laid safely in her son's hands, she explained to him, "now crack the eggs on the edge of the sink and then drop the inside in the bowl."

Aladdin nodded and did as he was told. But the first time, he didn't put enough force into cracking the egg, so he hit it harder against the sink. Unfortunately, it was too hard this time and the egg spilled its insides against the wall, Aladdin's face and Sheba's dress.

The boy looked at his mother in shock. He didn't want to be that rough...

"I-I'm sorry!" he whined and tried to clean the wall, but Sheba grabbed his arms and a paper towel.

"It's okay! Don't worry," she reassured him, freeing his face from the sticky mess, as well as his hands and the wall. She placed a kiss on his forehead and handed him another egg.

"Try again," she said with a smile, so Aladdin wouldn't feel too bad about his little accident. And this time he cracked the eggs perfectly, running to the bowl to let the inside drop in it.

"Good," his mother ruffled his hair and mixed the milk, which she had prepared in the meantime, in the bowl. They repeated the same procedure with the other ingredients for the dough, until Sheba took the whisk and gave it to Aladdin.

"Now we have to stir it until it becomes a smooth mass. Can you do it?"

"Sure!" Aladdin sat on a chair with the bowl placed on his lap and tried to mix everything together. It was harder than he had thought, though.

His mother watched him with amusement, seeing him growing tired and shaking his hand after a few seconds of stirring.

She walked over to him and took the bowl.

"Here, let me help you a bit," she suggested and made the insides into a smooth dough. After she was done, she took the whisk and licked the dough of.

"Mhh, mmhhh," Sheba released a satisfied moan. There was nothing better than dough, was there? She held the whisk to Aladdin, so he could try some of it too.

And he loved it. He licked the whole whisk clean and stared at his mom in astonishment. "This is so delicious!"

"I know, right?" They laughed together and Aladdin hugged his mother, snuggling into her chest.

"You are the best, mom." If this weren't the most beautiful words a child could say to their parent... Sheba cupped Aladdin's face and pecked him all over it.

"And you are the best thing in the world for me. My most precious treasure. And my little miracle." She nuzzled their noses together and went back to baking the cake.

"Aladdin, would you cut the apples with me now?" Of course the boy nodded, already taking some apples and a knife and then sat at the table.

Sheba joined him, and showed him how to cut the apples.

"But you need to be extremely careful! Cutting yourself hurts pretty bad," she made clear.

"Did you cut yourself before?" Aladdin asked with worry. His mother nodded.

"Yep, and I don't want that to happen again." She turned to her son and pinched his nose. "And I especially don't want that to happen to you!"

The boy attempted his first cut on the apple, highly concentrated with his tongue sticking out his mouth. His mother watched him carefully. But Aladdin did a good job and even increased his speed.

"Those are my favorite apples," he admitted while cutting more of them, his mother doing the same next to him.

"Yes? Well, let me taste one and see!" She shoved a piece in her mouth and nodded.

"Oh yeah, they're tasty. Mhh~" She cut more and shoved some pieces in hear mouth from time to time, Aladdin soon joining her. They didn't really pay attention to how much they actually ate and were quite surprised when they saw the small amount of cut apples, after they were done with cutting.

They looked at each other, not sure if they would be enough for the cake.

"W-well...," Sheba began and scratched her head, then sighed, "let's see. They are probably enough..." She hoped so.

They both went back to the dough, which Sheba had already done on a baking plate. In the end... The apples were not enough. They didn't even cover 2/3 of the cake.

Aladdin gave his mom an apologetically look, but she shook her head. "Everything's okay." She smiled at him. "... Let's cover it up with the crumbs."

* * *

Solomon entered his home and was greeted with a delicious smell in the air. He took in a deep breath and could feel his mouth water, as he figured that it must be some fresh baked cake.

He kicked his shoes off and sneaked into the living room, where his son came running towards him and wrapped his arms around his leg. "Papa! Mama and I made cake," he told him proudly and smiling up at him.

His father knelt down and kissed the boy's cheek, then put him in his arms and carrying him to the kitchen.

His wife looked at him standing in the door frame with their son in his arms and he could see a glint in her eyes. She ran towards them, capturing Solomon's lips and wrapping her arms around his neck, after Aladdin escaped his father's arms.

"I missed you," Sheba whispered, after they ended the kiss.

"Yeah," Solomon simply responded and made her pout. He pecked her lips, before he went around her and sat at the table.

Aladdin followed him and climbed on his lap.

"So, where's the delicious cake you both made?" Solomon asked with a smile.

"Coming in a sec!" his wife chirped and placed cups of coffee and a hot chocolate for Aladdin on the table.

Solomon played around with his son's braid as they waited for the cake. Aladdin was babbling about their day, how they went grocery shopping and then made the cake. Sheba finally opened the oven and got the cake on a plate, before cutting pieces for them.

"Ta-da!~" She handed her two boys their piece of cake and then sat down herself.

"It looks tasty, doesn't it, Aladdin?" His father said and immediately shoved a piece in his mouth, closing his eyes.

"Mhh, it's good." He looked over to his wife and furrowed his eyebrows. "But there could be more apple in it."

After he said that, it wasn't just Sheba, who turned red - his son held the same blush on his face. Solomon looked between them and then started to laugh. "I should have known," he still chuckled before turning back to eating his cake. Although there were some apples lacking, the cake tasted good nonetheless. His family made it. Could it even taste bad?


	4. The beach

**Hello there, and first of all thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and also left a review on the story! Here's the first request (It was actually one of my ideas as well, hah XD) ! I hope you like it. I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter... I actually didn't want it to be THAT late, but ... I couldn't manage to get it done any sooner. And I think it didn't turn out that well T.T Anyway! I'm still taking on requests! If you have ideas, tell me. And as always, have fun with the Jehoahaz Abraham family, this time at the beach XD**

* * *

"Solomon, I don't like this." Sheba was turning in her seat for five minutes now, checking the changing landscape outside their car with a worried expression.

"Sheba, please. I know where we're going." He didn't understand why she had to panic like this.

"But-! I think we should have gone off the highway for a while now! This doesn't look like I remember it."

"Mom, dad? We at the beach soon?"

"Yes, son. Just a little longer." Solomon sighed and decided to turn the radio louder. He knew exactly where they were going.

"Also, do you think everything looks the same after years?" He could see his wife puff her cheeks in anger out of the corner of his eyes.

She crossed the arms in front of her chest, and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

"Trust me, okay?" Although she couldn't see it, he gave her a reassuring smile and placed his free hand on her thigh.

She immediately seemed to relax, her face looking way calmer than before.

"Fine," she muttered and tried to find a comfortable way to sit in her seat. Soon, she had fallen in a light sleep.

In the back of the car there was Aladdin, humming to the tune of the song on the radio and watching the passing landscape with curious eyes. He absorbed everything his eyes could catch. Also watching the people in the bypassing cars was pretty interesting for him.

Right now there was a car next to him with another boy inside, who probably was his age.

Aladdin smiled at the boy, but the other one showed him his tongue in a provoking manner.

"Hey!" Aladdin felt a bit offended, so he did the same to the boy who returned the gesture with an even more foolish one.

It looked funny and now Aladdin wasn't feeling offended anymore - instead he was laughing with the kid, but suddenly the car took on a faster pace and they had to wave goodbye.

Aladdin turned to watch his father drive instead. This was interesting as well. His father always held this stern face and when he was concentrating on the road, he narrowed his eyes a little.

And he always had his hand on his mother's thigh when they were driving.

Aladdin loved to see his parents like that. In harmony and together.

He was happy to have them. There were children who didn't have any parents. He couldn't imagine such a life. It was too sad.

"Oh no," his dad muttered, and Aladdin tried to see why his father was slowing down.

There were plenty of cars in front of them, but they were not moving.

"What's going on?" the little boy wanted to know.

His dad groaned and scratched his head. They were standing now.

"A traffic jam. Looks like we need longer than planned."

Solomon turned to his wife who was slightly snoring next to him. He decided to let her sleep.

Then he turned around to his son and smiled at him. "Everything okay?"

Aladdin beamed at his father. "Yes! I'm so excited! The beach sounds so amazing and I can't wait to see Tess."

"You really like Tess, don't you?" his father chuckled and Aladdin nodded eagerly.

"He's my big brother!"

Solomon leaned over his seat to ruffle his son's hair. "Sure. He's a good big brother. Hey, can you give me a Capri-Sun?"

Aladdin shook his head with a grim expression. "Not like this," he teased.

Solomon laughed. "Can you _please_ hand me a Capri-Sun, my beloved son?"

This made his son's fierce face brighten up and soon the man could enjoy his desired drink.

"It's hot," Aladdin stated. The sun shined right on his little figure. He pulled at his tank top and tried to wave some cold air in his face.

The traffic was really slow and Aladdin had trouble with avoiding the sun.

"Drink something," his father suggested and started the car again, moving forward for maybe 20 meters. At least now they weren't standing in the burning sun anymore.

Aladdin pulled out some Capri-Sun for himself and drank. At that moment, his mother started to mumble something, neither he or his father could understand. She tossed and turned in her seat and pressed her face to the window, pulling her legs to her chest. She fell asleep like this, looking like an embryo in a womb.

The two men watched her with amusement. In the meantime, Aladdin had finished his first Capri Sun and proceeded to the next one.

Solomon drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel, and rested his head on his hand.

After 30 minutes or so, the traffic finally decimated a bit and they could drive for a good kilometer until they had to stop again. But this time it seemed to go faster than before.

"Uhm… dad?"

"Yes?"

"I… have to pee. Really bad…"

Solomon turned around to his son and found four empty Capri Suns on the seat next to him. "Ah, Aladdin. Can you hold it?"

"For how long…?" Aladdin asked tremulously, because he really really needed to let go soon.

"Well, there is a resting spot in 5 kilometers." But he could predict how long it would take them to get there.

"Okay, get out the car real quick and do your business."

Aladdin practically bolted out the car, leaving the door open and rushing behind a nearby bush where he could relieve himself.

And then it happened: The traffic was suddenly gone. The cars behind them honked, as if they hadn't seen his son leaving the car. People.

Solomon started the car and saw his son running back with a pale face, crying, "Don't drive without me!"

His father almost burst into laughter at that sight. Aladdin jumped into the car, huffing and puffing. He looked seriously scared, much to his father's amusement.

"Did you really think I would drive without you?" Solomon asked.

Aladdin didn't respond, crossing his arms in front of his chest and avoiding his dad's eyes.

Solomon shook his head with a grin.

The rest of the way there were no problems and soon they arrived at the shore.

Solomon got their stuff out of the car and it was Aladdin's task to wake up his mother. This was, like, his favorite task.

He carefully stroked over his mom's hair and tickled her ear. She grimaced and pushed his hand away, but didn't wake up yet.

Aladdin chuckled and this time, he tried his most effective way by holding her nose closed. He let her breath in for the last time and then...

His mother jumped from her seat, gasping for air. "Oh my goodness!" she inhaled sharply and shot Aladdin a fierce glare.

"Aladdin!" She exclaimed in a reproachful voice and shook her head, but then actually chuckled a bit.

"So, we made it?" Sheba asked and exited the car, Aladdin doing the same and jumping on already sandy ground, taking his mother's hand.

"Yes! And look, loook!" He pulled her along, up a hill where suddenly a beautiful view on the beach was presented to her eyes. "This is so amazing!" Aladdin beamed at his mother, whose mouth was hanging wide open.

She would have never expected a view like that. Never in her life had she been so stunned before. The water was a dazzling blue with white sand around, a few boulders where seagulls rested towering up in the water. Also, they weren't as many people as he had thought.

"Looks amazing, right?" Her husband joined them just after he had finished unpacking the car.

He immediately received a tight hug from his wife.  
"Oh yes! Aaah, this is so amazing!" Both, her and Aladdin, were super jumpy and excited.

"Hey, hey Aladdin!" His mother bent down to her son who gave her a wondering face.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the beach!"  
Aladdin's eyes sparkled and the two of them sprinted towards the shore, leaving a sweaty and exhausted Solomon behind who just wanted nothing more than a relaxing time at the beach. He sighed, went back to get their stuff and followed after them.

* * *

"Mom, look! Shells!" Aladdin ran around, his eyes full of excitement while observing every inch of the sandy ground. He couldn't believe just how many things he could find there! Shells in various colors and so beautiful !

But suddenly, there was something moving in the sand… And a weird creature, Aladdin had only seen on TV, appeared.

"Mom! It's a crab!" Sheba was placing their towels on the sand, but she turned to her son and saw him observing the crab.

"Ah Aladdin! Don't touch the crab!" She warned him, but …

"AaahhH! It bit me! It bit me!" Aladdin came running towards her, extending his reddened finger in his mother's direction. Tears ran down his cheeks.

Sheba sighed and tried to calm him, blowing against his finger and giving it a short peck.

"Be careful next time, okay?" To be honest, she felt like laughing. Aladdin's finger was twice the size of a normal finger.

"Why is our son crying?" Solomon came up from behind, glaring at his wife with a fierce expression.

"A crab bit me!" Aladdin showed his finger and Solomon raised an eyebrow.

"Crabs can't bite. It probably used its pincer because you scared it." He patted his son's head and then pointed behind him.

"Look who just arrived."

The little boy went around his father to look what he was talking about.

"Tess!" Aladdin ran towards his friend who greeted him with as much excitement.

"Aladdin! I missed you!" The two boys hugged each other while Wahid and Falan were greeted by Sheba and Solomon.

"Hey, how was your ride here?" Sheba asked while she hugged Falan, whereas Wahid and Solomon were preparing the little beach shelter the two brought.

"Ah, Tess, like, wouldn't shut up, aru. And his father as well, aru. They were, like, singing songs the whole time." Falan shook her head and Sheba sighed in response.

"Ooii!" Sheba was suddenly lifted from the ground as she received a rather huge hug from Wahid. "How's it going!" He dropped her on the ground and joined his wife, planting kisses along her neck, what made her snicker, but also push him away.

"People are,like, looking, you idiot! Aru!"  
Wahid groaned and shrugged, waiting for Sheba's response.

"Everything's nice. Aladdin is excited, because after this holiday he will finally go to school," she explained and watched the two boys fool around.

"Ah, yeah. He will be going to Tess' school, right? Hey, son!" Wahid ordered his son to his side and Aladdin came following after him, stopping at his mother's side and taking her hand.

"Yes?" Tess asked a bit annoyed because his fun had been interrupted.

"You are going to help little Aladdin when he gets into school, got it?"

Tess' face brightened up and he nodded. "Of course!"

He turned to Aladdin and pointed at him. "I will be your Senpai, got it, midget?"

"Yes!" Aladdin was bouncing and smiling. He couldn't wait to get into school!

"Okay, let's go swimming!" Tess grabbed the other boy's hand and pulled him towards the water, but before they could go splash around, Sheba shouted, "Aladdin, take off your clothes!" He was about to go in there with all his clothes on. Sheba almost face-palmed herself. "Ah, and take the swimmies with you! Solomon!"

Her husband grabbed her son and put the neon-orange swimmies on his arms. "Why do I have to wear these?" Aladdin asked with a pout.

"Because you would drown otherwise," his father answered. "Now you can go."

"Haha! You look funny. It suits you~" Tess said teasingly, and sprinted towards the water, diving right into it.

"Hey wait!" Aladdin wanted to do the same, but with the swimmies on, diving was impossible. So his ass was floating on the water and only his face went underwater when he tried to go deeper. After some more attempts and miserably failing, he finally decided to let it be, swimming around and splashing water into Tess' face instead. He accidentally got a woman wet while playing, and the entire beach cringed when there was a high-pitched scream echoing along the whole shore.

In the meantime, all the parents were sitting in the sun and sharing sweets with each other.

"Aaah, I really needed this," Wahid stuffed cookie after cookie in his mouth and you could already see him becomng flabby after a few minutes of munching.

"Don't eat that much, you idiot, aru! You'll, like, get super fat, aru!" Falan snapped the bag out of his hands and put it far away from him. After that she put on her sunglasses and laid back on her towel, letting the sun shine on her body, so she would actually get a bit tan.

Sheba was slathering some sunscreen on Solomon's back and watched the kids play in the water. "This was a nice idea," she said and planted a kiss on his cheek. A grumble was her response and she could see that Solomon was dozing off. He also really needed a relaxing weekend, as it seemed.

"You should take off your bikini, Falan. Unless you don't want to get tan everywhere," Wahid suggested and took a bag of gummy bears. He received a slap and an angry glare from his wife. "There's, like, no help for you at all, aru." Wahid just grinned and decided to take a nap as well.

Tess and Aladdin were having so much fun together. They were building sand castles, like really big ones, with water supply and shells, stones and sticks as decoration.

"What are you two doing?" A girl joined them and looked at their castle with impression. The girl was younger than Aladdin, with short messy brown hair and curious, big brown eyes.

"Oh, we're just building awesome sandcastle. Hey, want a cake?" Tess handed her a sandcake on a plate with a devilish smile. If she was going to eat this, he would be laughing so hard.

"Sure!" The girl took the cake with joy, but Aladdin stopped her before she could start eating.

"Hey stop it! That's not a real cake!" He pushed the cake out of her hand and made the girl cry.

"A-ah... buwaah!" Suddenly all gazes were directed towards the trio and Sheba came stomping over.

"Aladdin, what did you do?" She asked, kneeling down in front of the girl, soothingly stroking her back.

"She was going to eat sand!" He tried to defend himself, while his mother was finally able to calm the girl.

The girl shook Sheba off and turned to Tess. "C-can I have another cake?"

But the boy just shrugged. "Sorry, that was the last one."

"Aladdin, go and get a cookie for the poor little girl." His mother pointed to the beach shelter.

Aladdin got up from his place and the girl looked strangely at him, since he didn't mind walking around in his Adam's suit. Her eyes narrowed, while her gaze drifted down on his body and between his legs.

"That's a funny thing you have there," the girl said and made the little boy blush hardly, as he was not used to be exposed to such obvious gazes.

"D-d-don't look!" He hid his little thingie under his hands and waddled away to get some cookies and some pants.

Tess was laughing like an idiot in the meantime. "All men have this, you know?" He told the girl and added, "you need this to make-"

"Shush!" Sheba silenced him. The girl was too young for that kind of information.

Aladdin hurried back with a cookie in hand and pants on, avoiding the eyes of the girl while he handed her the cookie.

The girl snapped it out of his hand with a shy "thank you" and then ran away.

"Mom?" Aladdin asked, watching the girl leave.

"Yes, what is it?"

He frowned before he looked his mother in the eyes, seriously confused.

"Girls have boobs right? Why doesn't this one have any?"

Tess started laughing again, rolling into a ball on the sand, his fist punching the ground a few times. "Oh Aladdin, you are amazing!"

His mother just.. was at a loss of words. Were boobs the only thing he was interested in?

"She will grow some later. You will learn this in school when the time is right." She didn't really want to delve deeper into that subject now.

* * *

Sheba left the kids on their own, returning to the other adults who were all sleeping. Work really turned some people into almost lifeless containers. Sheba sat on the towel, grabbing some gummy bears and went on checking the kids, but... they were suddenly gone.

Instead she heared someone shriek not so far away from their spot.

"What the hell?!"

A young blonde woman was struggling with a blue haired little boy, the child digging his face right between her breasts.

"Oh, nooo..." Sheba groaned and hid her face under her hands.

Next to her, Solomon was just about to wake up, stretching and yawning and then opening his eyes. He frowned when he saw his wife.

"What's wrong?" He asked in a sleepy tone.

"Oh thank god, please get our son off the blonde young lady over there!"

Solomon's frown deepened but he got up nonetheless.

"Excuse me," he stood in front of the woman and helped her get rid of the blue pest by grabbing his braid and pulling him into his arms. "I'm sorry, my son is enjoying himself a little bit too much."

First, the woman was blushing because of the sudden attack on her boobs, but now with this handsome man looking right in her eyes, she had another reason to blush and it became even worse and deeper. "O-okay..."

She turned away to hide her burning face, while Solomon was leaving with his son in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you to stop groping other people?" He scowled but somehow he was also certain that this was as useless as trying to teach a dog how to speak.

Aladdin pouted. "But her boobs were so big and round and nice!" Drool was running from the corner of his lips as he remembered the soft and squishy balls. They were, like, the best toy for him.

Solomon and Aladdin returned to the beach shelter, both sitting on the ground but Aladdin on his father's lap.

"Your face is red. Did you use sunscreen?"

But the boy shook his head. So the man grabbed the bottle and poured the lotion on his hands.

"Look at me," Solomon said and his son did as he was told.

"This smells weird," Aladdin said as his face was being covered with the protection.

When his father was done, he handed him a cookie and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Pah, and it tastes weird."

"Where's Tess?" Sheba came back with some ice cream in her hands. "I thought he was with Aladdin?"

Solomon shrugged. "I don't know. It was your task to watch them."

Sheba again puffed her cheeks in anger and she wanted to throw the ice cream in this stupid face of his. "You were all sleeping without saying anything..." she muttered, a bit pissed off.

"Heey, Aladdin!" Right at this moment, the brown haired boy came running back, his eyes sparkling as if he had seen something extremely alluring. "There's a huge water slide, you have to see this!"

The boy immediately jumped off his father's lap and joined his friend who was so fired up for testing this big slide. "Let's go, let's go!"

"Be careful please!" Sheba warned but the two already left. She sat back down with a heavy sigh and rested her head on Solomon's shoulder. "Hey, let's go swimming."

* * *

After a while, the children and Solomon and Sheba came back, all of them exhausted but cheerful nonetheless. Falan had not forgotten to turn on her stomach after a while, and so now she acutally got a little tan, whereas her idiot husband had forgotten to put sunscreen on and now his whole torso gleamed in a bright red.

"This was a good decision," Solomon admitted while he was drying himself with a towel.

"Yup, an amazing decision," the pink haired woman agreed and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a long and passionate kiss.

The kids both agreed as well. "We should do this again!" Aladdin said and earned an eager nod from his friend.

"Absolutely."

Tess watched his father sleep and noticed his red skin. A grin crept on his face as he went over to the big man and slapped his stomach with his palms. "Wake up, dad!"

Wahid roared in pain and was about to choke his snorting and giggling son, but again Falan stopped him with flicking his head. "Stop it already, aru!" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you, like, want to leave, aru?" She then asked and took her phone to look at the time.

Solomon nodded. "Yes, we wanted to pack everything now."

Falan nodded and got herself dressed while Wahid was helping Solomon with packing their stuff.

"Did the kids, like, behave?" Falan asked Sheba as they both got their things together.

"Oh yes, they had a lot of fun."

The woman smiled. "That's good, aru. This was, like, super relaxing. We really needed this, aru."

After everything was stored in the cars, the two families had to separate.

"See you, Aladdin. Can't wait to go to school with you." Tess hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, I'm already so excited!" Aladdin told him with a wide grin.

They all said goodbye to each other and then, after a long and sunny day on the beach, they all went home, more or less relaxed but happy nonetheless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Next up will be some Grandpa-time. So be prepared for a little bit of David! :D The second request will follow, don't worry! Already have an idea! See ya ~**


	5. Grandpa

**Granpa-Action! :DD Okay I will split this in two parts. Part two will be up, soon! Enjoy.**

* * *

"Mom," Aladdin said, sitting in front of the kitchen window and looking outside at their front yard while his mom was preparing dinner.

"Hmm?" Sheba shoved the meal in the oven and washed her hands.

"There's a strange man outside." Aladdin frowned. "He's pretty old and... he has no eyebrows. Creepy."

Sheba stood stock still. Old man... no eyebrows...

The door bell rang and her son jumped from his seat to open the door.

Sheba followed him and it felt like her worst nightmare had come true. There he stood, the big old man – mysterious as ever and with the same unreadable expression which hid his intentions very well.

Aladdin glared up at the man. He felt somehow familiar.

"Hello, there, my daughter-in-law," the man said.

Sheba shoved Aladdin protectively behind herself. "Hello, David. What a surprise. Why are you here?"

Aladdin saw that his mother wasn't happy to see the man.

"I came here to see my grandson." David's eyes fell on him. He knelt down so he was face to face with his grandson.

"Isn't that a bit late?" Sheba asked but Solomon's father ignored her question.

"And you are?" he asked the boy.

Before he answered, Aladdin looked up to his mother who had her eyes narrowed but nodded that he could go ahead.

"Aladdin."

"Hello, Aladdin. I'm your grandpa." The man got back up from his knees, the crackling sound of his joints echoing through the hallway.

This was a lot for Aladdin to process. "You are my grandfather?" But instead of looking at David, his eyes shifted towards his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me. I thought I have no grandparents."

David shook his head. "Do you really despise me that much that you never told your beloved son about his lonely grandpa?"

Sheba flinched. This was a really miserable situation for her. Aladdin would probably not understand their reasons for not having him know about David.

"It was better this way. Solomon still isn't that fond of you."

David snorted. "He's so unforgiving. Anyway, are you going to let me stand outside in the cold or can I come in?"

Aladdin looked back and forth between his mother and his grandpa. They didn't seem to get along well.

But Sheba of course let him go inside, although she wasn't really okay with this. "I see you plan to stay here a bit longer. Should I make some coffee?" She didn't forget her manners, even though he was a man she couldn't stand at all and didn't want to have in her house.

He nodded and then turned to Aladdin. "Hey, grandson. What do you think about magic?"

"Magic?" Aladdin asked. He had never really thought about it. "I don't know."

"Well, I think magic is something marvelous. Hey, what's that behind your ear?" David reached for him and suddenly pulled forth a coin from behind Aladdin's ear.

Aladdin's blue eyes stared at him in astonishment. "H-how did you do that?"

David smiled. "Magic."

"That was amazing!" Aladdin said and smiled at his grandfather.

The man handed him the coin and scratched his chin in thought. "Hm.. if you want, Aladdin, then I could teach you some magic." Aladdin beamed at him.

"This would be so amazing!"

And with one quick motion inside his heavy coat, David suddenly held a big book in his hands. "I hope you will like it. Here, this is for you."

Sheba overheard their conversation. Oh no, this was not going to happen! This was a cheap trap and she knew it.

"David, could you please come here for a second?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"What is it?" said man asked while he walked over to her.

Sheba looked at Aladdin who peeked inside the kitchen. "Aladdin, can you please prepare the table for some coffee and sweets?"

The boy nodded and got everything from the shelves.

The second he left the kitchen, Sheba turned to David, madness written over her face. "What are you trying to do? I know exactly that you have something lousy in your mind."

"Oh?" David moved dangerously close to her. He looked down on her as if he was looking at a nasty bug. "I'm just trying to get my grandson interested in magic."

"Ah yeah, I see. And with slowly getting him into magic, you are going to teach him your demonic rituals. Forget it. This is not happening." She was definitely not going to allow him to teach her son such ludicrous things.

David took a deep breath. He was not in the mood for discussing this. "So, what are you going to do now? Take away his book?" he asked with a vitriolic undertone. "This is really evil, _Sheba_."

Anger boiled up in her. If Solomon would be here, he would have thrown his father out by the second he went one step closer into the house.

"The coffee is done." David walked over to the machine and got the dark liquid, before Sheba watched him leave the kitchen.

Her view on him never changed. This man was not a good person.

"This book is amazing!" Aladdin looked through the pages in complete bewilderment. His grandpa just walked in and smiled at him when he heard that he liked it.

"And those tricks are just the most unpretentious of them all. Magic is much more than this." He placed the coffee on the table and took a seat.

Aladdin closed the book and walked over to his grandfather, taking the seat next to him. It felt weird. He had never seen this man before, but now he sat there. His grandpa.  
He was kinda mad at his parents for pretending like he didn't exist. For keeping him away from him.

"Aladdin, may I know how old you are?" David rested his folded hands on the table. He exactly knew what the boy was thinking right now. It all turned out like he had predicted and everything was going like he wanted it to.

The boy looked up at him, his eyes shining and indicating that this young man was an open-minded person, going to accept anyone, no matter what kind of person stood in front of him.

It was kind of naïve. But soon the boy would have gained enough experience to be more aware of his environment and to judge with more clarity. That was for sure.

"I'm 10." Aladdin beamed at the old man and took a cookie from one of the plates on the table. "But I'm going to be 11 soon." He munched on the chocolate chip cookie and decided to sit on his knees, since it was still hard to reach the table with his height.

"That must mean that you are already in school. But you are without a doubt a good student, aren't you?" David also got a cookie and poured some coffee in his mug.

"Uh-hum! I am the best student in my class.. " he scratched his head and had a goofy smile on his face, "Well, actually I'm so good that I'm in a higher grade than I'm supposed to be." Aladdin was really proud of that fact and also extremely happy he didn't have to disappoint his grandfather.

"You take after your grandfather," David patted his grandson's head the moment Sheba entered the living room while she straightened her dress with one hand.

The view of the old, wrinkly hands on her son's blue head gave her goosebumps.

"I see that you are enjoying your time together," she said and sat down in front of them, a can of milk in her hand.

"Would you like some milk, David?" She asked and paid close attention to the way she was going to express herself.

"No, I'm fine. I prefer my coffee black." He gave her a light and fake smile and pulled his hand away from Aladdin's little head.

His eyes wandered around the room and Sheba could tell that he was inspecting every little corner in an attempt to find something he could nag about.

Of course she didn't expect him to arrive every second in front of their door, but the thought crossed her mind often enough, so she was pretty eager when it came to cleaning their house.

She remembered the one time in their apartment, when David appeared without any prior warning and happened to find dirty dishes in their sink, a bit dust on their shelves, and in the end made her clean up the whole apartment, while he was reading in one of his books and ordering her around.

This was not going to happen a second time.

"So, I see that I had a great influence on you back then, "David said after he was done with looking around and as if he had just read Sheba's mind.

She took it with amusement. "Yes, I felt bad for being a bad host, and now that we have moved here just recently it's only normal that I would put a lot of effort into it."

Aladdin stayed quiet all the time. He was trying to get what they were talking about, but there was nothing he could relate with their conversation.

"I'm happy that I could help you with acting more responsibly. Just imagine, what if Aladdin would be highly allergic to dust?"

Sheba tried to keep her eyebrow from twitching because this was ridiculous.

"We wouldn't want this little boy to be in danger, right?" He pinched Aladdin's cheek and earned a light laughter.

"Right..." she said and took her coffee and three cookies. They just looked so alluring and she wanted to taste one before Aladdin would have eaten them all.

"Still a glutton, hm? Some things never change." David hadn't eaten anything since that pathetic cookie. And he barely took a sip from his coffee, what certainly meant that he was either staying longer or he would later rant about just how miserable it was, and how she should buy that unaffordable coffee from the supermarket near his mansion, which actually tasted like nothing.

She still had expected that remark and wasn't that affected by it.

"Yes. But since a few years ago I'm not the only one in the house anymore." She winked at her son and almost expected another pesky remark sides David.

But the man only smiled his never fading fake smile, saying, "is that so? Well, Aladdin, I have really good sweets at home. I sometimes let them import from other countries, too."

"Really?!" His eyes were sparkling and his mother knew that now everything was over. He fell for the trap.

"Why, yes. You should visit your grandpa sometime soon. Actually..."

David's eyes met with Sheba's, and the little wrinkles around them were laughing at her defeat.

"Are you two busy besides cooking plain fare?"

Sheba sighed.

"Not really. I will call and tell Solomon that we're going to be at your place."

David smiled. "Excellent."


	6. Halloween

It was finally that time of the year again. Halloween.

Aladdin was so hyped that he didn't talk about something else for the whole week, and now it was finally time.

The sun set outside when he lit the candle in the carved pumpkins he and his father had prepared the day before.

"Wow! It looks so cool!" he cheered and bounced, and his excitement couldn't be stopped.

"Aladdin, come here!" his mother shouted from the house and Aladdin stormed inside.

"What is it?" he asked, but had a wide smile on his face when he saw what his mother held in her hands.

It were some fake vampire fangs.

"You almost forgot them," Sheba said and placed them in his hands.

"Thank you." Aladdin immediately put them on and went to the next mirror, inspecting his sharp teeth. They looked perfect.

"Can we go now?" He then asked, when his mother stood in the hallway with him.

"Yeah, just a second. We're waiting for your – Oh, there he is."

Solomon came down the stairs, a little bit wobbly because of his long coat. He was supposed to look like a dark magician, whereas his mother was looking like a witch.

They suited each other perfectly – only Aladdin insisted on going as a vampire this year. To be honest, he had enough of magic, since his grandfather wouldn't stop with his long, long speeches about it. Not that he wasn't interested, he just wanted to escape from it. His parents weren't helping, but whatever. It was Halloween, so of course there would be witches and everything else magic-related.

"Huh, this costume is so complicated," Solomon sighed and scratched his head, before he put his with spiders and worms and other bugs decorated hat on.

Sheba came over to him and linked arms. "You can do it. It's just for one night."

She got a pumpkin-basket from one of the shelves and handed it Aladdin.

"Okay, let's go!"

Many, many people were already outside with really spooky outfits. Ghosts, zombies, witches, pumpkins, vampires and more everywhere you looked!

The houses were decorated with the spookiest things you have ever seen. In one front yard stood a huge army of skeletons with spears and swords in their hands. They looked really threatening and Aladdin had to compromise whether he went over and asked for sweets or avoid this creepy-looking place.

In the end he went to the house, when another group of kids decided to team up and ask for sweets. It was a good decision, because they all got their bags filled with really good chocolate bars and other candy.

"I think I need a bigger basket," Aladdin mused, but of course his mother was prepared. With a now empty bag in his hands, the little boy trotted in front of his parents, looking for houses that weren't that occupied with kids.

Anyway, one house caught his attention, since it was completely different from everything else. The door was open and a sign on the front yard said, "**Haunted House! Free Entrance**"

Aladdin turned to his parents to show them what he had found, but suddenly something jumped out from the bush nearby and into his way, making him scream and fall on his butt in surprise.

"Boo, you little shit! Hahaha!" It turned out to be a dark-haired teenager with ripped clothes and blood all over his body. He had a chainsaw in his hands. And came dangerously close to him.

"_Trick or treat_," the guy whispered, and with one smooth motion the chainsaw roared through the whole street, and the boy came sprinting towards him.

"NOOO!" Aladdin cried and shot up from the ground, trying to run away, but instead bumped right into something – or someone. His sight was blurry, but the person wrapped his arms around him, so Aladdin thought that it was probably one of his parents that came to rescue him.

"Hey, there. Don't worry, he's just playing," the person said, and Aladdin's eyes went up to see that it was not his father, nor his mother he hugged so tightly.

The person had blood all over his face, and one of his eyeballs hung loose from his face.

"AAAH!" Aladdin screamed and squirmed, trying to break free from the embrace. The person let go of him with a chuckle and watched the little guy trip over his own feet, trying to run away.

Sheba ran over to him and picked him up from the ground.

Solomon in the meantime glared at the kids, but they both just laughed at their successful prank.

"I hope that chainsaw is fake," he said fiercely.

"Tche, of course it is. I don't wanna get arrested," the black-haired teen responded with a smug smile, while the other one just shook his head.

"I think we scared him a bit too much, Judal," the other boy said with a grin. His outfit looked way to authentic. He must have spent a lot of time making it, Solomon thought. His pink hair looked a bit girly, though.

He sighed and went over to the two boys.

"Your outfits are pretty good," he said and then pointed to the house. "Is that yours?"

"Yep," the shorter guy said and grabbed his wrist in the next second. Solomon didn't know what was happening, he just got dragged over to the entrance.

"Follow us, we did our best. You should see it ~"

"U-uhm...," he looked back at his wife and son, but they already followed them inside, even though Aladdin was still sobbing but now walking on his own again.

"Look, this chainsaw is fake, Chibi. It only makes that nasty sound," since his mother was right by his side, the teenager tried to be as friendly as he could.

"So, what are your names?" Sheba asked. They entered the dull hallway with only a few lit candles, when suddenly the door shut close behind them with a loud bang. Sheba jumped a bit in surprise.

There was eerie music playing - it sounded like it came from a really dissonant music box.

Aladdin's hand found hers and tightened, when the black-haired boy now stood in front of them with a wide and mischievous smile on his face.

"My name is Judal and this is our haunted house. Enjoy~"

A fake thunder rolled through the house and that typical Halloween music started playing; louder and louder and then... All the light went out, as a brisk breeze hit the hallway. Judal was gone.

"Mom?" Aladdin asks. The fear in his voice was obvious, but Sheba pulled him closer.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay." But she was indeed impressed. Pure darkness embraced them, only a green glow somewhere ahead of them spent some light.

"Let's go over there," she suggested and pushed her son towards the light. It was something written on the wall. It said, " **EXIT - UPSTAIRS**"

Something suddenly tugged at her arm and she turned around. Behind her one light after the other turned on and a stairway came into view.

"Well, let's go."

Upstairs there was again another wide hallway. But there were doors on the left and on the right side of it. Here there was more light than downsta-

*creeeaaak*

One of the doors opened, as if it was inviting them over. Sheba decided to play along and go there.

"Ugh, mom... This is really scary," Aladdin said when they stood in front of the door. Sheba nodded. Again they had done a great job.

The room was a nightmare itself. Dolls everywhere. Old dolls, dolls with buttons as their eyes, tall dolls, small dolls.

And a doll as tall as a young teenage girl sat in the middle of the room on a rocking chair.

Her mouth was covered with stitches, like someone tried to restrain her from talking. Her eyes were open and staring into nothingness.

Aladdin went closer to observe the doll with curiosity.

"She looks like a real person," he spun around to his mom, but suddenly arms wrapped around his body. The doll pulled him towards her.

"Uwaaaahh!" He screamed and a horrified look became present on his face. His mother just laughed at him, instead of helping.

"Let go!" He shouted and the girl did as she was told, a light chuckle escaping her.

Aladdin landed on the ground with a loud thud and wondered just how many times he's going to land on the floor today.

He got up and shot a death glare towards the girl, who already sat in her previous pose, waiting for her next little victim.

Sheba winked at the girl before they left the room and went back into the hallway.

"Well, let's get goi-" Her face was buried into a fluffy coat as she bumped into someone in the hallway. She lifted her head and looked right into a gloomy and not so pleased face.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Sheba blinked a few times, so did Aladdin.

"Eh-?"

"Huh. Do I have to call the police? Why are you in here?"

"Brother Mei!" A voice suddenly called, and the person turned around to see his brother approaching him. Solomon was with him.

"You are finally awake! Don't call the police! We're doing a haunted house!" the boy from earlier hugged the man, who was questioning the abnormal appearance of his brother.

"Kouha? What... Ah. Halloween," the guy scratched his head and yawned.

"Well, I'm sorry. Goodbye," he excused himself and went into one of the rooms, probably a bathroom.

"Ah damn it. He totally killed the mood." Judal appeared as well, from who knows where.

"Well, that was a really good haunted house," Solomon said and joined his family.

"Thank you! But we have different tours, so you haven't seen everything yet. For example, your wife and son haven't seen the basement with all the torturing stuff there! And you haven't seen our beautiful dolls, yet," Kouha tried to encourage them.

"U-uhm... well thanks, but we really gotta go now," Sheba said and gave him an apologetically look. "We still have to meet with friends."

Kouha shrugged. "Alright. It was nice having you~." He and Judal led them to the backyard, but stopped for a second when they passed a portrait of a black-haired woman.

"Did you know that there's an actual witch living here inside that house?" Judal began and pointed at the framed woman.

"Well, that's her."

Kouha slapped him. "That's my stepmother, you idiot." But Judal just laughed.

Before the three left, they gave Aladdin some candy on his way.

"Hey, if you need someone to watch over him, I'm available," Kouha said while he grinned at Aladdin.

Solomon and Sheba eyed each other. That didn't sound like a bad idea. They also lived near them.

"Thanks, we will let you know." Solomon said.

They said goodbye and went back to trick or treating, whereas Judal and Kouha did their job at spooking little kids.

As always they met with Falan and Wahid to go around the neighborhood. Even though Tess was a teenager himself now, he still came along. For Aladdin.

"Oah, hey Aladdin. Nice outfit," the boy said and hugged his friend who just came running into his arms.

"You look good, too!" Aladdin said, although Tess was only wearing a mask.

His parents looked good as well. Wahid was dressed like Frankenstein's monster and Falan was wearing a pumpkin costume. Their parents greeted each other and decided to start their tour.

"Tess, you've grown," Sheba said in astonishment. It was true. They were the same height now.

He chuckled. "Hey Aladdin. Let's have a competition. Who will get more sweets."

"Okay!" he agreed.

"You won't get any sweets. You are not cute anymore," Wahid said but just received a snotty comment from his son.

"Shut up, old man. I can do it."

And so they started their little competition, running from house to house. But in the end, it was Aladdin who won. But they shared their sweets anyway. Just like every Halloween.

* * *

**Happy Halloween!**

**woah, OMG I hope it's not too late XD Well, here's a little halloween special, and sorry about the delay with part 2 of the previous chapter, it might take a while.**  
**Anyway, finally we meet some of the Kou siblings and Judal XD There is also a hint for what I have planned for the second request. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See ya. **


End file.
